Good luck, Charlie!
by WinchesterBlack
Summary: Bella volta a namorar Edward... O que Charlie pensa a respeito disso?
1. Inconformado

_**Good luck, Charlie!**_

**Disclaimer:**

_Personagens da saga Twilight não me pertencem e sim a Steph. Meyer..._

_Mas a narrativa aqui contida é TODA minha..._

_Tema: indefinido..._

_Shipper: nenhum especifico..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Notas iniciais:**

_Oi... _

_Segue mais uma estória..._

_Espero que gostem..._

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

**Inconformado**

Não era possível!

Isso não estava acontecendo, realmente.

Teria que ser um sonho, pensando bem era um pesadelo mesmo...

O Cullen estava de volta.

Ele e aquela pose: sou certinho, engomadinho e filhinho de papai...

Ainda não entendo o que Bells, viu de tão interessante naquele garoto!

Com tantos outros querendo sua atenção, como o filho dos Newton.

Tudo bem que ele é um pouco estranho, mas era um bom garoto.

E ainda tinha o Jake, filho de meu melhor amigo e que é louco pela Bella, mas ela não o vê da mesma forma.

Uma pena, uma grande pena...

Agora tenho que aturar aquele...

Suspirei indo de encontro ao casalzinho sentado na sala de casa.

- Boa sorte, Charlie. – murmurei por sobre o fôlego inconformado.

_..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Mais uma fiction para vocês...

Depois de séculos eis que ressurjo né!

Confesso que já imaginei muitas cenas como essa ai descrita enquanto lia a saga...

Sempre que Edward se encontrava em frente o chefe Swan, ele dizia a Bella que seu pai tinha pensamentos engraçados e que o divertiam...

Steph. Bem que poderia ter descrito algumas das divagações do papi da Bella né? Teria sido hilário... kkkkkk

Bom, agora é com vocês...

Aguardo comentários ok?

Beijinhux!

23-08-2014


	2. Chapter 2 Paciência

**Cap. 2 – Good luck, Charlie!**

**Notas iniciais:**

_Oiii! Amadinhux!_

_Segue mais um cap... _

_Não resisti e dei prosseguimento a minha mais nova loucura... kkkk_

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

**Paciência**

Hoje era mais um dia pacato em Forks, e isso refletia de uma forma boa em meu trabalho como chefe de policia da cidade...

Ok, tudo esta tranqüilo em Forks, mas não em Seattle...

Mortes estranhas, desaparecimentos e mais uma infinidade de coisas bizarras...

O mundo não é mais como antigamente.

Suspirei olhando mais uma vez a foto do filho mais novo dos Bears... Riley.

Um movimento do lado de fora do escritório, me chamou a atenção.

Eram o Edward e a Bella.

Mas será possível que não se desgrudavam mais?

Esse namorico depois da volta dele, ficou ainda mais serio...

Levantei-me de onde há pouco tempo atrás estava sentado analisando o inquérito do desaparecimento do garoto Riley, fechando tudo, pronto para ir embora.

"Será que Edward, iria para casa hoje, de novo?" Pensei fazendo uma leve careta.

Bom, espero que não, mas se sim...

Que Deus me ajudasse, me desse muita paciência e muita sorte também...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Oiii, não resisti quando essa idéia veio na minha cabeça e comecei a escrever...

Outro cap. expondo alguns dos pensamentos e sentimentos do Charlie em relação ao namoro de Bella e Edward...

Confesso que eu adoro o Charlie, a relação dele com a Bella deveria ter sido mais explorada na saga... (minha humilde opinião)

Assim como os pensamentos dele, que Edward sempre dizia serem engraçados e um pouco estranhos como os da Bella pareciam ser...

Eu me divirto horrores escrevendo o ponto de vista do Charlie...

Vocês perceberam que os capítulos se passam em Eclipse né? Mas não seguirei totalmente de acordo com a saga...

Eu sou indiscutivelmente JakeBells, então esperem por muitas coisas... Ou não... kkkk

Essa fic é focada em Charlie, então não terão muitos momentos românticos de nenhum casal... Talvez apareça uma figura feminina... Mas não é nada certo...

Aguardo seus comentários, opiniões, ok?

Beijinhux!

26 - 08 - 2014


	3. Chapter 3 Interrompendo

**Cap. 3 – Good Luck, Charlie!**

**Notas iniciais:**

_Oiii! Amadinhux!_

_Vamos a mais um chap..._

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

**Interrompendo**

Era bom ver minha filha sorrindo de novo, mesmo achando seu comportamento ainda um pouco estranho...

Mas não tinha duvidas que ela estivesse bem melhor do que a meses atrás...

Mas o que me inquieta é a forma como esse garoto trata a Bella, cheio de cuidados a meus olhos bem excessivos, sem contar que ele a monopoliza demais.

Bella nunca teve muitos amigos, mas depois que começou a namorar o Cullen, isso ficou ainda pior.

O único amigo que ela ainda tem algum contato é o Jacob Black.

Mas ultimamente nem ele tem feito minha filha se afastar minimamente do Edward...

Olhei mais uma vez para onde eles estavam conversando, e vi algo realmente desagradável a meus olhos, e de qualquer pai...

Eles estavam se beijando... Urgh!

Notei que ao se afastar da minha filha o garoto tinha um sorriso torto. Levantei uma sobrancelha o encarando serio.

Às vezes o sorriso daquele moleque me irritava e já estava mais do que na hora de eu interromper o grude daqueles dois...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Gostaram?

Comentem bastante viu?

Pois sem incentivo não tem como continuar postando valeu!

Adoro receber reviews sabendo suas opiniões...

Aguardo ansiosa...

Beijinhux!

30-08-2014


	4. Chapter 4 Ignorando

**Cap. 4 – GL, C!**

**Notas iniciais:**

_Oiii! Amadinhux!_

_Chap... Fresquinho pra vocês..._

_Boa leitura..._

* * *

**Ignorando**

Caminhei ate eles e parei de frente os olhando, e pigarreei chamando a atenção para mim...

- Vamos filha, já esta na hora de irmos. – disse serio, olhando diretamente a Bella.

Tenho certeza que minha expressão não era das melhores no momento.

- Tudo bem pai. – Bella me respondeu baixo intercalando olhares de mim a seu ex/atual namorado.

Acho que ela queria me dizer algo, mas sinceramente não estava com um humor muito bom para adivinhar o que quer que fosse.

- Algum problema filha? – perguntei realmente interessado.

- Ola, chefe Swan. – cumprimentou-me Edward.

Foi então que a compreensão me atingiu.

Eu tinha o ignorado, não foi totalmente intencional, tudo bem só um pouquinho...

Acho que tenho andado muito com os quileutes...

- Ah, oi... – respondi bem baixo, mal olhando para aquela cara de puritano do século passado que ele sempre sustentava no rosto.

* * *

_Continua..._

**Notas finais:**

Curtindo muito, muito, muito?

Espero que sim... kkkk

KD os reviews?

Beijinhux!

06-09-2014


End file.
